Behind These Hazel Eyes
by cowgirl97
Summary: Based off of Kelly Clarkson's song. Kiley Rackett and Jacob Black used to be best friends. But that all changed one day in high school. Full Summary inside. THIS IS WORTH YOUR TIME, I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Summary: Kiley Rackett and Jacob Black used to be best friends. But that all changed one day in their first year of high school. After Jacob turns into a werewolf, he imprints on Kiley. How will Jacob prove to her that he cares about her? ****Can ****he prove it?**

**A/N I'm back with another story! Sorry 'bout the bad summary, but I'm not that good at them! This idea just popped into my head one day and I decided to go with it. Can you tell I get inspired by music a lot? Yeah…it's true! I'm not sure if Bella is gonna be in this or not, but we shall see…**

**Oh yeah, I do not own Twilight. **

…**well, actually, I do…it's sitting on my book shelf!**

**JK! All rights go to SM.**

Behind These Hazel Eyes

Prologue

Kiley POV

It was the fourth day of high school, and I was just starting to get into the rhythm of things. I was really glad that I had Jake with me; otherwise I would have felt lost. My morning classes went by quickly, which I was super happy about, and suddenly it was time for lunch. Jacob and I had agreed to meet at out lockers and walk in together so we wouldn't feel awkward. I turned in the right direction and almost immediately got lost in thought.

So far, the only people I had decided to stay away from were a bunch a rowdy jocks and their snobbish girlfriends. I could handle them, but I wasn't sure about Jacob. He had always seemed to like the feeling of being cool. I was pretty sure he would try to be like them eventually, but not right away, since he was trying to get comfortable.

Jake and I had been best friends since forever. We were born together, literally. His birthday was the day before mine. We were practically family, which was a good thing, because that meant he was forced to be okay with the fact that I was a little too weird and goofier than normal. Most of the time, people would always talk about that fact about me. But it didn't really bother me.

"Ouch!"

I had been so deep in thought that when I turned the corner, I had failed to notice a girl carrying a stack of heavy books round the same corner, but going the opposite way. I ran right into her and caused her to drop all her books.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said, bending down to help her with her books.

"It's okay," she said, smiling at me.

I smiled back and extended my hand, saying, "I'm Kiley Rackett."

"Leslie Burns," she said and shook my hand. "Um, I'm a freshman, so I don't where things are and I'm a little lost."

"I'm a freshman, too, but I maybe I can help you."

"Cool! Um, do you know where the cafeteria is?" Leslie asked, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I was just about to head that way, actually. I was going to grab my friend first, but if you wait here, we can walk in together."

"Oh, thanks! That'd be great!"

I smiled at her again, told her to stay put, and walked down the hall to where Jake was waiting. He had his back to me, and he was talking to a group of people who were laughing loudly. As I got closer, I realized he was talking to the popular group. _This can't be good._

One of the boys noticed me as I walked up, and gestured to Jacob to turn around.

"Hey," I said once he did. He just raised an eyebrow at me so that his expression said, _Who do you think you are? _"It's lunchtime," I said slowly.

"And?" he asked, his voice thick with some emotion I couldn't identify.

"And…we walk in together. Duh."

One of the boys behind him laughed and said, "Oh Jacob! Your girlfriend wants you to walk her to lunch."

"She's not my girlfriend," Jake muttered.

"Then get rid of her," some girl with a squeaky voice said.

"Jake, c'mon. Stop messing around," I said, trying to hide my rising panic.

"Why don't you go hang out with all the other freaks and weirdos at this school?" Jacob suggested before striding past me with the other kids laughing and high-fiving each other behind him. I turned slowly, my mouth hanging open and tears springing into my eyes. Leslie hurried up to me, her face shocked.

"Was that your friend?" she asked.

"Yeah. Was." I replied, my voice cracking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's go to lunch."

I refused to give _them _the satisfaction of knowing that I had cried over my lost friend. People grew apart all the time. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyways. I wasn't going to them see tears coming from my eyes, because tears weren't necessary.

**If it's bad, sorry, but that's probably the best I can do. Sooo…to make the chapters come faster, review! Actually, they'll probably come either way, but whatever. Tell me what you think! P.S. Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meanings of These Things

**A/N Hey, I'm back! Too bad I don't have any reviews…oh well. Here's the next chapter!**

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Well, the title belongs to Kelly Clarkson, but…moving on!**

Chapter One- The Meanings of These Things

Kiley POV

I sighed heavily and plopped down into my desk. It was history class and we were talking about family history. _Boring_. Leslie showed up a few minutes later and took her assigned seat in front of me. I leaned forward in my chair and tapped her shoulder. "Hey. Are we still on tonight?"

"Duh! I have nothing better to do," she said teasingly.

"Oh thanks. I feel so loved!" I joked back.

"I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't miss movie night for the world." I grinned and playfully smacked her shoulder. Movie night consisted of tons of movie of the same genre, which was different each week, and tons of sugary sweets and giggling girls sharing inside jokes like there was no tomorrow. It started off with just Leslie and me, but then our group expanded to include three other girls who were comfortable in their own skin: Natalie Donahue, McKenzie Adkins, and Alicia Ryan. We were known as the people who were friendly to everyone and always up for a good laugh. After awhile, more people started sitting with us, but we knew most of them only sat with us to get noticed. Natalie sometimes insisted we were popular, which would then cause Leslie to slap her and tell her to 'snap the heck out of it!'

All though we are all different in personality, I know they'll always be my best friends. _Unlike some people… _I shook my head to clear away my thoughts. I wasn't going to worry about _him_. Speaking of _him_, _he _hadn't been showing up at school for the past few days. It was our junior year, and he chose _now _to skip school?

Leslie interrupted my thoughts by gasping loudly. I looked at her and saw her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide with surprise. "Oh. My. _Gosh._"

I followed her gaze and felt my own mouth drop open. In the doorway stood Jacob Black, who had suddenly grown into a giant. He had cut his hair, and it was now shaggy and hanging in his eyes. His t-shirt was tight against his bulging muscles. I could almost see the tension in the seams. "When did he get _muscles_?" I hissed to Leslie.

"I have _no clue_!" she whispered back. She looked at me and grinned suddenly. "Heyyyy…"

"Whattt?" I asked, mimicking her tone.

"He sits next to you!"

I gasped. That's right; Mr. Morgan had moved him there the day before he disappeared. Did that mean that he had skipped school because he didn't want to see me? Did he hate me that much?

Almost as if she could read my thoughts, Leslie reached over and gripped my hand, saying, "You are ah-mazing, Kiley. Jacob is an idiot for not realizing that. That's his loss! Don't let him get to you."

I smiled at her, or, at least I _tried _to. She rolled her eyes and gestured with her head towards him. "_Look._ He can't stop looking at you!"

I glanced over at him, and practically did a double take. She was right; Jacob was staring at me like I was the only person in the room. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I turned away and looked at Leslie, who was grinning like crazy. I glared at her and she just playfully squinted back.

I felt Jacob's eyes still watching me, burning into me. I bit my tongue and fought the urge to shout, _Yeah, keep looking. See what you missed out on! _I shot Leslie a desperate look, but she just smiled and turned around.

_How could she leave me to handle this situation by myself? _I had to sit next to my completely gorgeous ex-best friend- wait. Did I just say _gorgeous?_ I gulped when he sat down next to me and forced myself to keep my eyes on my homework. I could still feel him staring at me when Mr. Morgan finally walked in and started teaching.

"Okay, class. Who can tell me what we were learning yesterday so Mr. Black can catch up?" he said. No one answered. I almost laughed when I heard Leslie mutter _cricket, cricket _under her breath. Mr. Morgan sighed and said, "Kiley? Would you care to tell him?"

Of course. Call on me. For some reason I was his favorite. But, also I was sitting next to him…ugh! "Um, sure. We were learning about the meaning behind names…" I muttered, glancing at him and then turning my attention back to Mr. Morgan. He smiled at me before continuing.

"Correct. So, who wants to share the meaning of their name?"

Leslie raised her hand, earning a grateful smile from Mr. Morgan. "I found out my name means holly garden."

"Ah. Very good! Mr. Black, I know that your first name means to track or follow."

"Uh…cool?" Jacob said, wrinkling his brows slightly. Half the girls in the class giggled and the boys laughed at his behavior.

Mr. Morgan rolled his eyes before continuing, "Ms. Rackett, your name is spelled interestingly. Would you mind telling us what it means?"

I looked up and blushed a bright red. "No thanks!" I said quickly, shaking my head. "It's a little embarrassing."

"I know what it means," Leslie said, sitting up in her chair.

"Oh, you do?" Mr. Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," Leslie looked back and smiled at me before turning around and saying, "Kiley is Irish for good looking."

I dropped by head onto my desk and buried it into the crook of my arm. The class erupted into laughter, giggles, and snickers. I was going to _kill _Leslie for this. I heard Jacob throaty chuckle and fought back a groan. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I heard his voice speaking low in my ear.

"You know, it's actually not that bad."

"Imagine yourself in my spot," I mumbled.

"Well, the good thing is that it's true."

My head shot up. I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled at me and I quickly looked away. Mr. Morgan finally got the class under control, but I was lost in thought. Did Jacob mean it? Was I _really_ good looking? I mean, my friends were always saying that they wish they had my hair, since it was the perfect shade of brunette and naturally curly. My eyes often switched colors depending on what I was wearing, but mostly were either green or hazel, and occasionally gold. They were framed by thick, long lashes, and I had a permanent golden tint to my skin.

But I had never thought of myself as good looking. I thought I was just average. I never noticed boys falling all over me like they did for the popular girls. But the key word could be _noticed_. Could Jacob really have a crush on me?

What brought this on though? Some random mood swing? Did the sickness go to his head? Why was this happening?

**Okay, I finished another chapter! Yay! I feel so much better now. Lol! So…review?**


	3. Chapter 3 What Just Happened?

**A/N OMG! I got ****four ****reviews! I heart you all! Okay, so I guess I'd like to thank:**

_**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD (P. S. love the Elmo picture!)**_

_**Pontiger27 (x2)**_

_**TALA. AKA. WOLF **_

**Alright, onward with the story!**

**BTW, I was watching Full House while writing this, so it might be a little bad because I was distracted by Nicky and Alex cuteness. **

**BTW again, this is Jacob's point of view of what happened in history. **

Chapter Two- What Just Happened?

Jacob POV (OMG!)

I had just been relaxing at home when my dad had rolled into the room and said, "Son, you look a little strange."

For some reason that had _really _ticked me off. "So what if I look strange?" I had asked tensely. I had then started shaking like crazy, practically vibrating and next thing I know, I'm a giant werewolf. Then Sam and the gang had explained how all the legends were true and how we had to run patrols and protect La Push from vampires. Plus, there was this freaky thing called imprinting were you found your soul mate when you laid eyes on them. What was I supposed to make out of that? It was all way too much.

And I still felt bad about that day in freshman year when I had dusted off my best friend like dirt. Just thinking about it made _me _feel like dirt. And I only did it to be cool. To this day, I'll never understand why I did it. I mean, Kiley was the best friend I could ever have, she knew me better than anyone, and I just got rid of her. I was an evil monster, literally. The first thing I had thought after The Incident was _what just happened? _That was the same thing I thought when I turned into a werewolf.

I was still thinking about my life and how it was quickly going downhill when I realized that I had arrived at history class. My dad had called Mr. Morgan and explained, so I wasn't too worried. The only thing I was freaking about was that I had been moved to sit next to Kiley now, and I had no clue how that was gonna go.

I walked in and saw her talking to her _best friend_, Leslie Burns. "Oh thanks. I feel so loved," Kiley was joking.

I loved the sound of her voice. I bit back a sigh and tried not to stare. It wasn't working. I felt like my whole world was sitting on the other side of the room. I was only a few feet from her, and yet it wasn't close enough. Leslie's sudden gasp snapped me out of my reverie and I heard her say (with my new wolf hearing), "Oh my gosh." Kiley's eyes followed hers and both their mouths were hanging open as they took in my appearance.

"When did he get muscles?" Kiley whispered.

I wanted to ask her when she got so pretty but resisted. I didn't want embarrass myself.

"I have no clue!" Leslie was whispering. I could practically see the light bulb in her head go off when she realized something. "Heyyyy…"

"Whattt?"

"He sits next to you." Well, no _duh!_

Butterflies appeared in my stomach. Why did I care about her so much? Because she was my best friend, who had I secretly had a crush on, that's why. _Whoa. Wait. What? _I didn't even really feel like fighting it, because I knew it was true. But why did I acknowledge the feelings now?

"You are ah-mazing, Kiley. Jacob is an idiot for not realizing that. That's his loss! Don't let him get to you," Leslie was saying to Kiley. Ouch. That stung. _Why did I care? _

Embry came up behind me, took one look at my expression, and said, "Dude. You imprinted."

_What? _Huh. It made sense…but still. _WHAT? _I kept staring at Kiley, trying to catch her eye, to see if it was true. "Look! He can't stop looking at you," Leslie said, nodding towards me. Kiley looked at me and blushed. I smiled and felt my feet moving towards my chair on their own free will. Kiley gulped as I sat down, and I realized she was just as nervous as I was. I was about to say something when Mr. Morgan walked in and began teaching class.

"Okay, class. Who can tell me what we were learning yesterday so Mr. Black can catch up?" Mr. Morgan asked. Oh yeah. Mention me. That's great. The good thing is that no one said anything. I choked on my laughter when I heard Leslie whisper _cricket, cricket_ under her breath. Mr. Morgan sighed and said, ""Kiley? Would you care to tell him?"

Kiley hesitated, glancing at me before answering, "Um, sure. We were learning about the meaning behind names…"

Mr. Morgan smiled at her and said, "Correct. So, who wants to share the meaning of their name?"

Leslie raised her hand and said, "I found out my name means holly garden."

"Ah. Very good! Mr. Black, I know that your first name means to track or follow," Mr. Morgan informed me.

"Uh…cool?" I said, wrinkling my eyebrows in confusion. Everyone laughed. Of course. The class clown. My statement caused Mr. Morgan to roll his eyes before turning to his next victim, who just so happened to be Kiley…again.

"Ms. Rackett, your name is spelled interestingly. Would you mind telling us what it means?"

Kiley's head shot up and she blushed brightly. "No thanks! It's a little embarrassing," she said quickly.

"I know what it means," Leslie piped up. _No Leslie, please don't embarrass my imprint! _

"Oh, you do?" Mr. Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I do," Leslie said, smiling smugly. "Kiley is Irish for good looking."

The class erupted into laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. Kiley was glaring at the back of Leslie's head with a death glare. Before I knew what I was doing, I was whispering in her ear, "You know, it's actually not that bad."

"Imagine yourself in my spot," she mumbled.

"Well, the good thing is that it's true."

Her head snapped up and she looked at me, trying to tell if I was joking or not. I smiled at her and she quickly looked away. Mr. Morgan finally got the class under control, but I tuned him out. I was too busy staring at Kiley. She was staring at Mr. Morgan and leaning forward slightly, looking very into the lesson. But the vacant look her eyes told me she was somewhere else.

What was wrong with me? Why was I suddenly talking to her like we were still friends? I had been trying to hide my crush for her from everyone, including myself. _What just happened? _


	4. Chapter 4 Friday Night

**A/N Hmm…only two reviews last time. What happened? I know there are readers out there…what, are you fingers broken? Haha just kidding. I'm writing this for fun, the reviews are just a bonus. **** The two people who did review seemed to like Jake's POV…I **_**might **_**do it again…just kidding (again), I definitely will do more Jakey goodness, but this chapter is Kiley's POV**

**Oh, a quick thanks to:**

_**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**_

_**Pontiger27**_

**Thanks for reviewing! And now…**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter Three- Friday Night

Kiley POV

"Show me the note! Show me the note!" Leslie demanded, bouncing up and down on a bright neon green bean bag.

"You sound like Mrs. Capalanger when she catches people passing notes in class," McKenzie Adkins said through a mouthful of popcorn.

"Oh, shut up," said Leslie, throwing a pillow at McKenzie's head. I rolled my eyes at my best friends' antics. We were in my bedroom, technically the basement, waiting for Alicia Ryan and Natalie Donohue to show up with the movies. Since they were half an hour late, with no signs of showing up within the next five minutes, McKenzie and Leslie were bugging about a certain note given to me by a certain someone.

I sighed and sat down on my white La-Z Boy with a piece of notebook paper folded into thirds in my hands. "Les, I haven't even opened it," I admitted. McKenzie's mouth dropped open and un-chewed popcorn fell out of her mouth. Leslie screeched and scrambled across the floor on her hands and knees, coming to a stop by my feet.

"You haven't?" she asked shrilly.

"No, I haven't. I just said that," I said with another sigh.

"You _need _to open it!"

McKenzie flicked the popcorn off of her lap and into the trashcan by her side before piping up, "Yeah. What if he wants you to do something?"

"Yeah, like _call _him!" Leslie screeched again.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by the chorus of 'Take It Off' by Ke$ha. McKenzie and Leslie started dancing, causing me to roll my eyes before answering my cell phone. "Hey, where are you, you lazy stack of potatoes?" I asked, assuming it was Alicia, since it _was_ her ringtone.

I heard a nervous laugh on the other end before someone said, "Um, I'm helping your friend with her bags. She asked me to call you, but, um, if you're expecting potatoes, then…"

I blushed before answering, "Sorry, Quil. It's an inside joke."

He laughed again. "Yeah, I could tell. Hey, Leesh just wanted me to tell you that she and Nat are about to head your way."

I was instantly grateful. Quil Ateara was Alicia's boyfriend, and he had been nice enough to become friends with her friends, help her with her bags, and deliver a message from her. "Thanks, Quil. You rock!"

"Yeah, I know." Ah, the ever un-conceited Quil.

I made small talk with him for a few minutes before hanging up and relaying the message back to the girls.

"Oh, that's good. We need entertainment!" McKenzie said after I was done.

"We _have _entertainment," Leslie said before standing up and snatching the letter off my lap. "Now," she said, ignoring my complaints, "we get to the moment of truth." She paused, glanced back at me, wiggled her eyebrows, and then cleared her throat while she slowly unfolded the letter.

"Here we go! Kiley, I-"

"Just Kiley? No my dearest Kiley or I'm so sorry Kiley?" McKenzie interrupted.

"_It_ _just says Kiley," _Leslie said, glaring at McKenzie. "Are you gonna interrupt me the whole time?"

"Nope!" McKenzie said, popping the 'p'.

"Good," Leslie said with fake authority, I rolled my eyes while Leslie cleared her throat again before starting over. "Kiley-"

"Wait, shouldn't Kiley be reading this?"

"Ugh!" Leslie growled, throwing her hands in the air and raising her eyebrows at McKenzie.

"Well, I'm just sayin'…"

I sighed and held out my hand. "Let me read it." Leslie handed it over without complaint, and stared at me expectantly. I tensed myself for the words I was about to read and hoped to God it was nothing harsh.

_Kiley,_

_I feel really terrible about everything that's happened. I don't blame you if you hate me, but it would mean a lot to me if you just called me tonight, sometime after ten thirty, so that I can have a chance to explain, if that's not too much to ask. _

_-Jake_

"Quick, Kenzie what time is it?" Leslie asked.

"Nine fifteen."

"Perfect! Plenty of time to plan what to say!"

"You guys!" I gasped. "I don't know if I _want _to call him!"

"Oh, Kiley, you know you should!" McKenzie said, practically whined.

Leslie smiled understandingly at me and said, "We know you have a crush on him, and this is the perfect way to see if he likes you back!"

"Leslie-"

"Hold on! I just saw headlights. Let me go let Leesh and Nat in."

I sighed and looked at McKenzie with pleading eyes, but she just shrugged sympathetically and gave me a thumbs-up. Great. Some Friday night.

I stuffed my fingers in my ears and tried to block out all the squealing and shrieks as my "friends" planned out exactly what I should say to Jacob on the fun. I had been concentrating so hard that I jumped when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked up to see Leslie giving me another one of her I'm-your-best-friend-and-we're-so-close-that-I-know-what-you're-thinking looks.

"What do _you _want to do?" she asked me quietly. I smiled; Leslie truly was the best friend a girl could ask for. She was understanding and compassionate, but best of all she was there for me. Don't get me wrong; all my other friends are great but I'm not a dance enthusiast (Natalie), glamour girl (Alicia), or book worm (McKenzie). I was _me. _And Leslie was the only one who agreed with me that that definition should be enough.

I did have talents. I played guitar and piano, sang, wrote stories, and drew pretty well, but I didn't classify myself as any of those things. They were _hobbies_, and they all came together to do one thing: to make me, _me. _And that's how I saw everything. Leslie thought the same thing, and we instantly clicked.

"I don't _know_ what I want to do," I said after a moment.

"Well, let's talk about it." She sat down on the floor next to me and drew up her knees. She rested her chin on top of them and wrapped her arms loosely around her ankles. The others noticed her this-will-be-important position and sat down next to her, waiting patiently for me to begin.

I looked down at my lap and clasped my fingers together. "Well…I guess…it's just that…if he _really _wanted to talk to me, he would be the one calling."

"That's true," Leslie said, her expression thoughtful.

"Yeah, he should _prove _himself," Natalie said.

"So then you're _not _calling him?" asked McKenzie, clearly confused.

"Exactly!" Alicia jumped up and started pacing. "He'll realize, if you don't call him that he needs to do _more _than just write you a letter and ask you to call him. Who cares if he _says _he's 'so sorry'?"

"That's right!" Leslie said, hopping up, too. "No one treats Kiley Rackett like dirt and gets off the hook _that_ easy."

"Hooray for playing hard to get!" Natalie cheered, springing up and twirling in a circle.

"But…" McKenzie said thoughtfully, rising slowly. "She _is _going to let him off the hook _eventually_, right?"

"Maybe," Leslie said, skipping over to me and pulling me up. "It depends on how well he shows how much he means his apology."

I couldn't help but smile. My best friends gave the best pep talks. The doorbell suddenly rang and we all looked at each other, confused.

"Did my dad order the pizza already?" I asked to no one in particular. We all sat quietly, staring at the stairs and listening for sounds.

We heard some muffled voices before my dad's footsteps could be heard, coming to stop at the top of the stairs.

"Kiley?" he called.

We all let out a sigh. It was just the pizza man. I had no clue what we were freaking out about, though. "Yeah, Dad?"

"There's someone here to see you," he replied hesitantly.

I shot my friends another confused look and headed to the stairs. I froze when I saw who was standing on the top step.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

**Hee hee hee. I'm evil, I know. But, hey, this was a nice, long chapter. **_**And **_**the next chapter is being written as I speak. So… review? **


	5. Chapter 5 Guest Star

**A/N I'm baaccckkkk! I loved the reviews! I hope you liked it! So a big thanks to:**

_**Katie Black15**_

_**Minnie Cyrus**_

_**Twilightno1fan2009 (what makes you so sure you're the #1 fan? Lol just kidding)**_

_**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**_

**Okay…onward with the story!**

Chapter Four- Guest Star

Jennifer POV (Gasp! Who's Jennifer? Read and find out!)

I had no clue _what _I was doing here, but I knew I wasn't just going to sit around and let some tramp steal my boyfriend. I had seen her flirting with him in history class, and he hadn't looked away from her for the rest of the day. Okay, he technically wasn't my boyfriend, but everyone knew he was my territory.

I glared down at Kiley as she stared in shock up at me. "Who is it?" a voice asked from another room. Oh, yippee. She was having one of her "legendary" sleepovers. Soon, Leslie Burns bounded to the stair case and looked up at me. "Ew," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Look who's talking," I sneered before walking down the stairs with my nose pointed in the air and my strides envy-worthy.

"What do you want, Jennifer?" Kiley asked.

"Don't be so rude," I said, giving her a fake smile.

"I should say the same thing to you. It's not polite to barge into people's houses."

"Whatever. I have _important_ business."

"Oh great. Drama Queen has some news," Leslie muttered. I shoved past her and walked into what I figured was Kiley's bedroom. I looked around and didn't even bother hiding my disgust. (**A/N If you wanna see a picture of what her room looks like, go to my profile and click on the link. Just imagine it spread out and don't forget the chairs, that aren't in the pic.) **I saw her friends sitting on the floor, staring at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was used to being stared at but, come _awn; _can't they at least _try _to hide their fascination for my perfect life?

"I'm gonna cut straight to the point, because I don't want to spend more time than I have to here," I said, turning around sharply and glaring at Kiley.

"Gee, thanks," Kiley said sarcastically, at the same time Leslie said, "Well, we don't want you here."

I rolled my eyes at both of them, sighing gustily. "Okay, here's the deal. I know you're plotting to steal my boyfriend!"

Kiley looked at me like I was some alien from another planet. "You don't… have a boyfriend."

Dang! They knew too much. Stupid, no-life-of-their-own followers. "I do too. Jakey and I decided to keep it hush-hush so no one would talk about it. But then I saw you all over him and thought I should probably intervene. Now, I'd _appreciate _it if you didn't go and spill to every other loser in school that I came over to your house. Don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy either because you think it'll make you popular."

"Okay, first of all, we don't _care _if we're popular or not, and second, _we don't like you_," Kiley said.

"Good, then we're on the same page."

"No we're not. Jacob is _not _your boyfriend," Kiley stated, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah we _are_." I spoke as slowly as possible so she would understand and stop being an idiot.

"Maybe in your _mind_."

I groaned and said, "Look, just, stay away from him."

"We'll see," Kiley said, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms. "Now…GET OUT!" she pointed to the stairs and glared at me.

"Gladly!" I said, stomping away from her and up the stairs. As the most popular girl in school, I had to make and exit. Which I always did _perfectly_. I did everything _perfectly. _I just got rid of Kiley _perfectly. _My plan would go _perfectly _and Jacob Black would be mine. As he should be. I didn't need those non-believers. Nobody messed with Jennifer Malone. Because I was _perfect. _And people said I was conceited. _As if! _

**So, now you know who Jennifer is: a conceited, pampered girl who always gets what she wants, even if it's just in her mind. (I don't like her.) Sorry it's not as long as the last one, but you can't expect them all to be like that! I promise there'll be more Jakey goodness soon! **

**Soo…review? **


	6. Chapter 6 Time to Learn

**A/N Hey, sorry it's been awhile. I was busy with school and stuff, because, believe it or not, I actually have a life outside of FanFiction. Shocking, I know. Haha. Oh, I wanted to explain something before I went any further in the story! When Jacob changed into a werewolf, he got a whole back story thing on imprinting and all that stuff. You guys might have figured that out, but I wanted to explain it just to make sure. **

**Thanks for the reviews I got last chapter! Sorry, but I lost my list for who reviewed, so I'm just going to say one big thanks. THANKS! And I should also say that I don't own Twilight. **

**And now, another installment of our lovely story!**

Chapter Five- Time to Learn

Jacob POV (Yay! More Jakey-ness!)

I sat at the lunch table with my head in my hands. I was still upset that Kiley hadn't called me. It didn't really surprise me, but it still hurt. Didn't she know that I loved her? Couldn't she see if in my eyes? Did she even _feel _the connection between us and our souls?

Quil, who had been patrolling La Push with me last night, had told me that I needed to do more than write her a letter. I had to show her how much I wanted to make it up to her. I had been regretting what had happened in freshman year since the day of the incident, and all I had to do was show her how much remorse I felt.

But I didn't have a clue how to do that. Sure, we used to be best friends, but there was a chance that she had changed. She could be a hard-core punk rock fan girl at nighttime, when no one else was around, and nobody would know except her friends and family. What was I supposed to? Go spy on her? Ask her dad the next time he came over to go fishing with my dad? I was pretty sure that trying the latter would have earned me a few bruises (yes, he can punch hard enough to bruise werewolf. He did it to Sam once.) and a headache from him yelling at me. I was almost positive that Mr. Rackett hated my guts now. He never really talked to me now, but I do catch him giving when we were alone for a few rare minutes. I could always talk to Leslie, but I wasn't sure if she liked me much, either. _I _didn't like myself.

If I could get Leslie to help me earn Kiley's trust back, I would never _ever _let Kiley slip away again. Not when she was so hard to catch.

"Hey Jacob."

I practically fell out of my chair, I jumped so high. I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed Jennifer sit down next me. "Hi Jennifer," I replied, looking down at my tray of food, which I had yet to touch. Jennifer Malone was a very stuck up girl, and I didn't exactly liketalking to her. She was constantly trashing other people, sometimes Kiley and her friends.

"You'll never guess what I did last night," she said, leaning against my arm and clinging to my bicep.

"Bought another dress?" I asked flatly.

She laughed (which sounded more like a cackle than a laugh) and "slapped" my arm. "No silly! I went to Kiley Rackett's house and set her straight about- oh my God, are you okay?"

When she said she had gone to Kiley's house, I had been drinking a soda and ended up choking on it. "Yeah, I'm fine. What did you tell Kiley?"

"That she should stay away from you since we're dating."

I felt every muscle in my body freeze. Was that why she hadn't called me? "Why did you tell her that?" I asked Jennifer slowly.

"I don't know what you mean." Jennifer blinked at me, putting on her innocent face that she uses on all the adults so that she never gets in trouble.

I glared at her, making sure that it was clear that I wasn't falling for it. "_We're not dating._" I said harshly.

"Don't deny your feelings for me," Jennifer whispered, grabbing my hand and looking at me with huge blue eyes. _They're nothing like Kiley's beautiful green eyes, _I thought before yanking my hand out of Jennifer's.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," I said, grabbing my tray and standing up, "but I like someone else." I then stood up, dumped my tray, and marched out of the cafeteria, walking right past a shocked group of Jennifer's friends and a few followers. I was probably going to be hearing a load if crap from Jennifer tonight, but I didn't care. I just wanted my best friend back.

I dropped my books loudly next to Leslie, who did a double take and opened her eyes widely. "What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"We have study hall," I snapped. I was still a little mad at Jennifer, and I was trying to stay calm, but it wasn't really working.

Leslie narrowed her eyes at me and said edgily, "I meant, what are you doing next to me, wise guy."

I sighed and said, "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk."

"Leslie, please. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because, I messed up-"

"You got that right."

I sighed again, frustrated. I should have known she wasn't going to help right off the bat. "Look, I really want to show Kiley how sorry I am."

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Help me convince her."

She huffed out a sigh of her own before turning and looking at me. She studied my face for a minute, looking for something in my eyes. She must have found it because her expression softened and she said asked quietly, "How long have you regretted what happened?"

"I've wanted to go back in time and stop myself ever since that exact minute it happened." I could hear the desperate tone in my voice and instantly felt weak and vulnerable.

"Then you have to tell her that."

"I know. I just don't know _how _to do that."

Leslie looked off into space, a thoughtful expression on her face. I waited impatiently, hoping beyond hope that she could help me. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and said, "You have to sweep her off her feet!"

I stared at Leslie. That was her solution? How in the world would I do that? "Sweep her off her feet?" I repeated.

"Yeah. You know, chocolate and flowers. All that cliché, sappy stuff. Kiley is a sucker for sappy."

I blinked. Then it hit me. I knew exactly what I was going to do. It was going to be the most unforgettable moment of Kiley Rackett's life. I would make sure of it.

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Did you love the Jacob point of view? I bet you did! Lol just kidding. Confused? Got any questions or ideas? Feel free to ask or tell me. Just write it in a review or PM me. I'll be happy to hear from you.**

**Sooo…review?**


	7. Chapter 7 Sincerity is a Sin

**A/N Hey, sorry it's been soooooo long! I've just been really busy. But it's okay because I'm back! But I also have a bad case of writer's block. Any ideas?**

**Thanks for the reviews, but (again) I lost my list of reviewers! Grr, I gotta be more careful! Well, I love you all anyways! **

**Onward with the story!**

**P.S. Kiley is at her house in this chapter. **

Chapter Six- Sincerity is a Sin

Kiley's POV

It was strange, really. Why had Jacob suddenly started caring so much about me? Did he get some random epiphany and realize what a jerk he was? Or did one of his meat head friends dare him to mess with me and see if I would take him back just like that.

If that was the case, I refused to let myself get hurt again. I wasn't going to fall for anything less than sincere. If he really wants me back, he'll have to come crawling on his hands and knees, crying until his eyes are red and dry.

Okay, maybe he won't have to do _that_, but he will have to try harder.

I think Jacob convinced Leslie to be on his side now, because I ran into them whispering in study hall in the library. Leslie was probably in love with the idea of Jacob being in love with me; she always swooned over romance. Traitor.

I don't think she understands how much pain Jacob caused me. You don't just drop your best friend for no reason and then expect them to take you back three years later. It just doesn't happen. Of course, I shouldn't expect her to understand, since she's never experienced the feeling before. But still, why would she just throw me into this mess?

They haven't actually done anything yet, but I have a feeling that they are planning _something_. I also have a strange feeling it'll involve a lot of bribery.

"Ouch!" I winced when I ran into the foot of my bed. Muttering under my breath, I sat down and started rubbing my throbbing foot and sighed. Whenever I get into serious thinking, I always ended up hurting myself (most of the time by running into things). Looks like I now had a serious problem on my hands.

When my foot stopped hurting, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and decided to take a nap. Maybe when I woke up, I'd be able to figure out this situation. I leaned back onto my pillow and yelped when my head encountered something hard. I sat up and turned around and felt my jaw practically drop off when I saw a heart shaped box sitting on my bed. Curiously, I lifted up the box and opened the lid. Inside, there was a necklace and a small note, folded into eighths. The necklace was beautiful. There was a delicately made heart with a keyhole in the middle, and a silver key attached to it. (**I'm no good at describing jewelry, so there is a picture on my profile! There's also a picture of the box it came in)** I smiled and opened the letter. My heart fluttered against my will as I read the sweet words on the page:

_Dear Kiley,_

_I don't blame you at all for not calling me, but I honestly want another chance with you. Every time I think of what I did to you, my stomach twists into knots and I feel sick at myself being such a jerk. I was a fool, and I feel terrible for only noticing how much I missed your pretty laugh and beautiful smile now, all these years later. If you decide to give me another chance, please come down to the beach. I promise you won't be disappointed!_

_ All my heart,_

_ JB_

I sighed. Why did he have to be sound so sincere and thoughtful?

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave you all hanging! Did it work? Yay! Got any ideas? I hope so.**

**Soo…review? **


	8. Chapter 8 If There's One Thing Worse

**A/N Hey look! Another update! Woohoo! And some news: I have decided to include Bella in this story. Yes, I know, it took me this long to make that decision. Pathetic, right? You know what would be even more pathetic? If I lost the list of reviewers a third time. But guess what! I didn't lose it! Are you proud of me? So, thanks to:**

_**96**_

_**Night1001**_

_**.WOLF**_

_**Shyrazie**_

_**Mrs. TeenWerewolf**_

**Wow. I guess you guy take it to heart when I don't mention your names…how many times do I need to apologize? Lol. Also, thanks to all those people who didn't review, but added my story to their alert system. Thanks for taking the time to read my story! And the same to every other reader out there!**

**And now, what you've been waiting for! (P. S. if you forgot where we left off, Kiley had to make the decision of whether or not she was going to go meet Jacob and give him a second chance. Eeeep!) **

Chapter Seven- If There's One Thing Worse than a Coward, Call Me

Kiley's POV

I must really hate myself.

I mean really, _really _hate myself.

I don't think I learned my lesson, because her I am, standing on the beach, waiting for Jacob Black to show up and claim my heart. (**I hope all my readers are screaming their heads off right now!)**

It was chilly outside, and in my rush to get here (because I was afraid I would talk myself out of this, I left almost as soon as I made up my mind), I completely forgot to grab a coat. So now I was shivering and hopping up and down to keep warm. Maybe I can use this as an example of how cold I felt when _he _left me. Maybe then he'll realize the true extent of his painful act.

Another thing I kept thinking about was if Jacob _really _wanted me back, where was he? This was _his _idea. The least he could do was show up on time. I huffed and shoved my hands into my jean pockets, where I found the icy chain of the necklace Jacob had given me.

It was a breath-taking design that even if this…meeting…doesn't go right, I would probably still wear it. If anyone asked where I got it, I could just say "a store" or "it's a gift". That would also show Jacob just how upset I am.

After a few minutes of pacing, I saw aw figure approaching me. I knew instantly it was Jacob, but if you asked me _how _I knew, I wouldn't be able to tell you. It was just a feeling. As Jacob got closer, I could see him more clearly. He definitely _was _handsome, just like Leslie and others had pointed out. But it was so _random _how he suddenly got all buff. Was there a pill or something that did that? Or was he on steroids?

Even though I would never admit it, I loved his signature grin, which he was wearing right now. But something seemed a little off. When he stopped in front of me, I realized what it was. His smile didn't reach his eyes. The sheltered look in his eyes caused me to feel a little guarded myself, which is a feeling I've become accustomed to lately.

"Hello," I said briskly.

"Hi," he breathed. "I'm sorry I'm late. Were you waiting for awhile?"

I shook my head. It hadn't been that long, had it?

"Good," he whispered.

There was an awkward silence where Jacob looked uncertain of himself. He's normally extremely confident, almost cocky sometimes, and just seeing him a little nervous game me the boost of self-confidence that I needed to get through this talk.

"Well aren't you going to tell me _why _you're late?" I asked boldly.

Jacob blinked once before recovering from whatever thought when through his head. "Er…yeah. Of course. I'm sorry you even had to ask because…I mean, I'm glad you did…" He trailed off and gave me a sheepish smile. I grinned and shook my head at his babbling. _This isn't so bad _a voice said from the back of my head.

He cleared his throat. "So, yeah…the reason I'm late is because I found out some…news…about one of my friends."

"Which friend?" I asked. That boy had a _lot _of friends.

"Bella Swan." (**Ah, the havoc-wreaking girl has finally entered.)**

"Oh, I've heard of her."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Mostly everyone's heard of Bella. Everybody seemed to love her, too, but from what I've heard, she causes a lot of trouble. It was no secret that she started hanging out with Jacob after her boyfriend dumped her in the woods and disappeared, which I didn't really mind. The thing that bothered me was the fact that he seemed to like her more than she liked him, and even though I wasn't happy with Jacob at the moment, I didn't want to watch him get hurt.

"Well, do you like her?" Jacob asked, interrupting my thoughts.

Now it was my turn to blink stupidly. Did I come all the way out here to talk about Bella Swan? From what I remember from Jacob's letter, he wanted to talk to me about starting over. Maybe if I played along the point to this talk would come up eventually.

"Honestly? I don't really know her but from what I've heard, she definitely doesn't sound like someone I would hang out with, but I'm not one to judge, because, like I said, I don't know her," I said, deciding to give him the complete truth.

Jacob nodded but didn't drop the subject. "But if you based your decision just off of what you heard about her, would you hang out with her?" he pressed.

I bit my lip and shifted my weight from one leg to the other. "Umm…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that what I was about to say wouldn't upset him. For some reason, I really wanted to talk to him about our friendship. "Well…I don't really like her." My voice was so quiet when I said that that it surprised me when he answered.

"I don't really like her right now either," he mumbled.

My eyes snapped open. "What? What happened?"

"Well, we got in a fight about her…boyfriend…and then she left town to go get him from…somewhere," Jacob answered. He was hiding something, I could tell. But that's not what caused the sudden flare of anger that made me forget all I know about being cautious.

"Did you fight with her before or after you gave me the note? I asked stiffly.

"Before," he replied, looking at me with uncertainty plain in his deep brown eyes. There was also another emotion, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I didn't _want _to figure out what it was.

"So, what? Was this meeting only because some girl broke your heart? Am I some sort of…replacement while she's gone? Are you going to drop me the moment she comes back?" I shouted angrily.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously. "No! No, that's not what my plan was! I seriously want you back, Kiley!"

"Just saying that isn't going to do anything. You have to do something _about _it!" I yelled.

"I am I going to do something about it," he said desperately. "That's why I asked you to come here. I wanted to prove to you how much I missed you!"

"Stop it!" I screamed, grabbing my head in my hands. "Just stop it! Stop spouting all this crap at me about how you want me back. You were my best friend! I trusted you! And then you ditched me!" Tears were pouring down my face, and I was fighting back the vicious need to sob. Didn't he realize how much it hurt? I never act like this. _Never. _But I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of holding my feelings in. I took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Friends don't do that to each other, Jacob. You can't expect me to forgive you just like that."

I couldn't look at him any longer. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I had to get away. I turned and ran, kicking up sand as I went. I heard Jacob shouting my name, but I couldn't stop. I wouldn't stop. I just needed to run and run until I _really _couldn't breathe and sweat was dripping down my face instead of tears.

I ran hard and fast.

I ran away from the beach.

I ran away from my tears.

I ran away from second-chances.

I ran away from a broken heart.

But that wasn't the worst thing I did. The most cowardly act I have ever done in my life is this: I ran away from Jacob Black.

**Ha! I bet you thought Kiley and Jacob were finally going to be together! I wish. I promised a reader that Jacob would have to beg, so he is. But don't worry; you'll all be very happy soon. Can't wait? Neither can I!**

**Sooo…review? **


	9. Chapter 9 I Need Air

**A/N Heyyyy! It's another update from me! And I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it…although I'm warning you now that it's not as long as usual. I wanted to apologize to some of those people whose name got cut off in the last chapter. I still love you guys! And sorry for the long wait till the update, but I was waiting for one more review cuz I have 39! So close! Oh well.**

**So thanks to:**

**Shyrazie**

**Eternal386 (2x)**

**Mrs. Lautner96**

** TALA. AKA. WOLF**

**Alicia Whitlock Cullen**

**ImDaMnShOrTaNdPrOuD**

**You all rock! Onward with the story!**

Chapter Eight- I Need Air

Jacob's POV

I am such an idiot!

Why would I tell Kiley about my problems? That never fixes anything. I should know; I've made that mistake a thousand times. Make that a thousand and one times.

The hurt in Kiley's eyes tore me to pieces. She looked so vulnerable and helpless. I remember that her dad used to always say that when Kiley was a baby, he would hate it when she cried because she sounded so sad and the noise was heart-wrenching. Now I see what he meant.

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called the one person who I knew could help me.

"Hello?"

"Leslie! It didn't work. I messed up _again _and she ran away crying! What do I do?" I asked, trying not to panic. This whole thing was making me act more and more like a girl.

"Alright, calm down. The best thing for you to do is go track her down."

"Track her down? Are you serious?"

"Yes! If you refuse to give up, she'll realize how sorry you are."

It made sense, in a way. Kiley used to love watching those cheesy romance movies where a guy and a girl fell in love, got in a fight and broke up, and then ended up back together after the guy did something really corny that usually never happens in real life.

Maybe running after her _would _make Kiley realize I love her. Well, maybe not love, because that might freak her out, but she'd realize that I really want to try and hang out with her again. And from there I could eventually work my way up to love (hopefully).

"Okay," I said into the phone. "I'll try it."

"Good. Now go!"

_This better work._

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing in front of Kiley's house. (**There's a picture of it on my profile.)** There was a loud crack of thunder in the distance, signifying an approaching storm. I could hear Kiley in her room, crying. It made my heart hurt, literally. _God, I am _such _a wimp._

I took a deep breath and walked up to her front door. There was another crack of thunder and rain started pouring down on my head. Great. I sighed and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and then the sound of a lock turning. The door swung open and I found myself face to face with Kiley. She stared at me for one second before her eyes grew big and wide. She slammed the door in my face before I could stop her.

"Kiley, open up!" I said, banging on the door.

"Go away!" she said, her voice strained and weary.

"Kiley, I…I just want to talk to you."

"Talk to me through the door."

I sighed. My heart was pounding in my chest because I was so nervous. This was it. Something told me that his was my last chance to renew myself with Kiley, and convince her of how sorry I was. I could feel the pressure building, slightly suffocating me, making it hard to speak. I took several uneven breaths before I managed to say the words that have been haunting me for the last three years.

"Kiley, I don't blame you for being mad at me. I was an idiot, and I shouldn't have done what I did. I swear, if I could go back in time, I would stop myself from making the mistake that ruined us! But I can't go back, I can only move forward. Actually, I can't even do that. I'm stuck. If our life is like a long road, stretching out forever and not ending until we die, then there must be a lot of pot holes on my road. I'm stuck and I can't move anywhere. At least, not without your help. Our roads were destined to cross, Kiley. They're destined for more than that, actually. You and I are supposed to walk down this road of life together. We need each other to survive. _I _need you to survive."

I tried to say more, but I couldn't. I was chocking. I couldn't breathe. It was like all my air was gone, and no matter how hard I tried to suck some air in, I couldn't. It was like I forgot how to. The world started spinning. The door and the steps melted, and I fell.

I heard Kiley's voice in the distance. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice sounded like the air that I couldn't find. It sounded far away. Too far away to reach. But it was still beautiful to hear. I felt my knees hit something hard, but I still kept falling. I was twisting and tumbling down into blackness. I looked up and saw a bright light, becoming smaller and smaller until it was just a pinpoint in the sky.

I felt like a hand was squeezing my lungs, squeezing so hard it was crushing me. I heard Kiley's voice again, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. Her voice echoed and bounced off the black walls that surrounded me, making me dizzy and even more light-headed that I already was. I finally landed on my back, onto something hard, with an impact that I'm sure would have knocked the air out of me if I had had any inside of me.

I looked up again and saw the high black walls around me, way too tall for me to climb. I could just make out the pinpoint of light way above my head. As I watched, another light formed, and another. It was like someone was poking holes in the sky. Soon there were what must have been a thousand holes of light in the sky, shining down on my like spotlights.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew around me. It brought fresh, clean air with it, and I could finally breathe. I sucked in the air like I was drinking a glass of water. Soon I was gasping, breathing hard, fast breaths, but breathing none the less.

The first thing I was aware of was how sore I felt.

The next thing was that I was lying on the ground with Kiley and her dad staring anxiously down at me.

"Are you okay, son?" Mr. Rackett asked.

"What happened?" I croaked. My throat felt raw and my voice sounded weak and raspy.

"All we know is that you fainted, and you stopped breathing for a few seconds," Kiley said, her beautiful green eyes round with concern.

"Come on, I'll help you up, and then we'll take you to the hospital." Mr. Rackett pulled me up off of the ground (told you he was strong) and started leading me towards his car.

With a jolt, I remembered that I wasn't supposed to go to the hospital because of the fact that my temperature was 108 degrees.

"Um, I can't go to the hospital," I said while I tried to pull my arm out of Mr. Rackett's grip. How was this man so strong?

Mr. Rackett ignored me. "Sit in the back with Jacob, alright Kiley? Just to make sure he's okay." Kiley nodded and opened the door for me.

I turned to Mr. Rackett again. "Mr. Rackett, I _really _can't go to the hospital."

Mr. Rackett smiled at me and said, "Don't worry; I'll make sure we get you Dr. Cullen, okay?"

I blinked at him. Why did he assume I needed Dr. Cullen? Well, I guess since Carlisle knew all about werewolves, I would be okay. I sighed and got into the car. Kiley got in next to me and Mr. Rackett climbed into the front seat.

I looked out the window and watched the landscape go by. Kiley said that I had passed out, which I'm pretty sure made a _'_great' impression on her. But I couldn't help but wonder what she thought about everything I had said before that. Was she still upset with me?

Up in the front of the car, I heard Mr. Rackett start to talk on his cell phone, which was the best chance I could get to talk to Kiley with him around, unless I wanted to wait, which was _not _going to happen.

I turned towards her and was surprised to see that she was already looking at me. I took a deep breath and gave her a nervous smile. The corner of her mouth twitched and her eyes danced with amusement, which gave me an extra boost of confidence. "Kiley, did…did you think about what I said?"

She smiled at me, which made me relax slightly. Just slightly. "Yes, Jacob. And I thought it was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"So do I get a second chance?"

"Absolutely."

**Alright, that was longer than I expected it to be…in fact I think it's the longest I've done yet. OMG! Lol, so are all you guys happy now? Don't get too comfortable, though, because there are a **_**lot **_**of surprises on the way. But don't worry, some of them are good! Oh and here's a sneak peek that I've decided to leak to see how many of you read my author notes! Are you ready for it? Ok! ****SNEAK PEEK: **

**A little closer. One inch. Another inch. I felt the excitement building, and my body quivered anxiously. Another inch. I could feel the heat in the space between us.**

And then the phone rang.

**Sooo….review? **


End file.
